Wistful Fantasy
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: As the Loyard Family Leader, she never entertained her fantasies for long. But for once, she envisioned herself wearing that white wedding dress...with her father walking her down the aisle. The next morning, she sees a white box on the kitchen table with her name on it.


She did not even notice it at first. In fact, she barely glanced at the window. With her gaze focused solely ahead on the path before her, she only peeked to the side to see what Yuna and Suyi were gushing about. The two girls were clustered together with no regard for personal space, examining the window with a fascination that Seira was unable to comprehend.

"Oh, how lovely," Suyi sighed.

Yuna giggled. "It really is gorgeous," she agreed.

"Can you imagine wearing something so beautiful on your wedding? Hey, Seira, look at this!" Suyi dragged the young Noble closer towards them. It was more like a small tug as Seira moved on her own accord, refusing to be dragged. "Look at the dresses! Which one do you like?"

Seira did not even glance at the white dresses in the display window. She did note that they were finely made, shimmering from the elaborate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling inside the building. Yes, they were beautiful, but that was it. However, to appease the girls, she just nodded. "Yes. Very nice."

Obviously disappointed with her lack of enthusiasm, the girls continued to gush and giggle over the dresses until Shinwoo impatiently called them over. Scurrying over to their small group of friends, Seira was whisked away into their tight knit pack.

She did not even glance back.

* * *

She was with Regis when she noticed it for the second time. The young Noble had insisted on accompanying her to her short grocery run, and he had even insisted on carrying all the bags. Seira had relented, knowing the stubbornness of the Landegre. However, she had persisted in carrying at least one bag, as she could not pile all of the supplies into poor Regis's grasp.

As it was just the two of them, it was quiet, and they spent the rest of the walk home in comfortable silence. It was because of the silence that Seira took notice of the shop windows around them.

Her steps halted for just a moment as she briefly paused to glance at the window. This time, she noticed the elegant dress that had captivated Yuna and Suyi.

The dress was worn by a faceless mannequin, the shapely figure showing off the flare of the skirts. The train was short but still brushed the floor. The mannequin was set up in a way to display the backless dress, a thin decoration of lace covering the bare skin from the shoulder and pausing directly above the waist. The white fabric of the dress remained pure and clear, eye-catching to anyone passing by. Continuing her observation, Seira felt a stirring in her chest, and she raised a hesitant hand to her heart, pondering what this feeling was and why it was affecting her as she studied the dress. But then, she looked away as if it wasn't even there.

* * *

"Oh! And look at this one!"

Seira paused, glancing over at what Suyi and Yuna were gushing about. The two girls were crammed on the couch, hovering over a flimsy magazine. Flipping through the magazine, they were reading it with wide eyes.

"I think I would like a summer wedding," Suyi commented.

Yuna hummed. "I would prefer mine in the spring. A pink flower scheme would be beautiful." She looked at Seira with wide brown eyes, smiling expectantly. "What about you Seira?"

Seira paused, cocking her head in confusion. Trying to make sense of the question, she was at a loss and simply asked, "What do you mean?"

Both girls smiled. "Your wedding!" Yuna exclaimed. "What kind of a wedding would you like?"

Seira blinked, the corners of her mouth turning down as she pondered the question. She had never thought about getting married. It was something she never worried about, and it seemed insignificant compared to everything else going on in her life. She had already rejected multiple proposals, so any chance at marriage was pretty much suspended over her refusal to accept a certain persistent Noble's hand in marriage.

Suyi giggled. "You've already had Rael propose to you, so you must be thinking a lot about a wedding."

No. Not really. "He's not my type."

Suyi and Yuna fell silent at her comment. Glances of bemusement were traded between them, their mouths twitching as if they found something humorous in her honest comment. "Well, what _type_ of wedding would you like?" Suyi persisted. "Like, what season would you like to get married in?" Suyi set the magazine down, folding her hands. "I would like to get married on a sunny beach in the summer." She smiled wistfully. "My father would take me to the beach every weekend, and I remember witnessing a bride walking down to the beach one time. She looked so beautiful, and since then, I've always envisioned having my wedding outside in the sun with the ocean view."

Seira nodded. "Ah." Now she understood. She cocked her head. "But what is so exciting about a wedding?"

Suyi and Yuna gasped, horrified. "A wedding is sacred! It's beautiful, and it's magical!" Suyi exclaimed. "It's a special moment when you perform a ceremony to marry the man of your dreams!"

"You can wear a beautiful dress," Yuna added. "Your family and friends will be there, and your hair is done up and everything!"

Seira stroked her chin thoughtfully. "A wedding," she started hesitantly, sorting out the bits of information she had gathered about humans and their celebrations. "Is it not a ceremony that ties you to another? Why fuss over a dress you will wear once when you should focus on the one you will live out the remainder of your life with?"

Suyi paused. "Well, yes, that is important. The man you marry should be the focus as well. But still," she smiled softly. "It is fun to get excited over a wedding."

Seira was silent for a moment, glancing down at the magazine, the crisp cover of the woman in the elaborate wedding gown displayed on the front page. She thought back to the wedding dress, and she allowed herself a small thought of wistfulness. The courtship of a Noble was different from how humans courted one another. It could take hundreds of years before two Nobles came together in matrimony. But when they did, it was a rare celebration as they pledged themselves to one another wholly for all eternity. But humans in their short lives always did things quickly, but they made the most out of it by getting the best for a special day such as a wedding.

She smiled softly. "Winter," she said softly, though no one heard her. If she were to ever get married, she would want it to be in winter. The cold could caress her, the snow falling lightly to cover the entire encampment. The red roses would stand out; red and white blending together so perfectly. They never got snow in Lukedonia, but all the same, she thought winter would be beautiful.

She could allow herself to be wistful.

Out of curiosity, she flipped through the magazine that Suyi had left behind. Each page displayed a different picture of a woman in a different styled dress. Some dresses were not even white, but pink, velvet red, cream, and gold.

She smiled softly, her finger tracing the paper delicately. Her heart swelled, warmth filling her. The smile vanished from her face as she realized what she was feeling.

She was feeling giddy.

* * *

She saw the wedding dress again in the same display window on an errand run with Frankenstein. This time, she came to a complete stop, gazing at the gown. This time, she envisioned herself wearing the dress in winter, her pale hands holding a small bouquet of red roses as the white snowflakes descended down to the earth.

Her father...standing there as his eyes shone with pride, his warm hand holding hers…

Her heart filled the pain, replacing the joyful anticipation. Her hand tightened around the bag, digging into the crisp paper until it crinkled from the pressure she was trying to ease from her heart.

"Seira?" Frankenstein asked, his tone worried.

She hurriedly looked away. "Sorry," she murmured, rushing by.

* * *

This time, she was alone. The day was fading, the sunlight making way for the late evening. She stepped close to the window, her eyes alight with wonder. Her hand drifted up to rest on the cool glass, her fingers thrumming with the contact of the window.

What would it be like to allow herself a small moment of desire? Did she have the opportunity to entertain such frivolous thoughts? Could she fantasize herself in the dress, in winter, with her father leading her down the aisle to give her away to the man she loved while her entire clan observed with anticipation?

But that was a fantasy, and her hand fell away from the window. Her reality was without a father, without a clan, and with a dead winter with no pure snow to cover the grey land.

Her reality could not afford to wander into a fictional land, a land that only offered her broken hopes and pointless dreams.

"Miss Seira?"

Seira turned to see Tao, Takeo, and M21 coming toward her. Tao's friendly smile widened as they joined up with her. "Wasn't expecting you here," he stated. "And out so late! Are you picking something up for Boss?"

Seira's eyes flickered back to the display window before she looked back at her companions. "No."

Tao's smile widened as he too glanced at the window. "You looking at the pretty dresses?"

Seira's pale cheeks turned pink. "Yes," she said, ducking her head. She cleared her throat. "Do you need help?" Then, without waiting for a response, she swiftly took Tao's bags before scurrying down the path towards home.

* * *

"Aw, they took down the display."

Seira looked up with wide eyes, panic stabbing through her heart. She focused on the vacant window, void of the dress she had been so fascinated with.

"Such a shame," Suyi sighed. "I guess they are changing the displays."

"But I liked that dress," Yuna murmured.

So had Seira. She stopped walking, transfixed on the window, as if the dress would come back the longer she stared. She said nothing as everyone moved on without her. She hesitated, caught in a crossroads with no wrong turn. She glanced back at the group before hastily entering the shop. The bell on the door announced her arrival as she stepped in, and her eyes widened as she caught sight of many more dresses, each one unique in their own shape and style.

"Can I help you miss?"

Seira glanced at the store clerk, a small woman with thin glasses perched delicately on her nose. Seira continued to look around, wondering what she should say.

"The dress in the display window." She pointed. "Where is it?"

The woman's eyes followed where Seira was pointing right towards the window, and her gaze lit up with understanding. "Ah, we are changing the displays for the season. But we still have the dress. Are you interested in it?"

Seira nodded, following the woman as they passed by the many dress racks. She kept her gaze focused until they came to a stop, and the woman showed her the same dress that Seira had walked past for the last few weeks.

"Here it is!" the woman exclaimed. "Would you be interested in trying it on?"

Seira's eyes widened in surprise. She could try it on? Did she even dare? Her hand reached out hesitantly, ready to feel the dress. She could try the dress on, close her eyes, and envision what could be, what could have been.

She could entertain her fantasy.

Her hand dropped to her side, her heart constricting with disappointment. With a small nod of gratitude, she spun on her heel and rushed past the many dresses and out the door. As the shop door closed behind her, she sighed in regret, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment as her head lowered. When she looked up, her eyes widened as she saw Raizel staring at her. His red-eyed gaze was soft as he observed her, his head tilted to the side. Seira immediately straightened up, wondering where the other children were.

Had Sir Raizel come for her? Did they notice her absence?

She bowed before joining the others, Sir Raizel falling into step with her.

* * *

" _Ow. Quit tugging on my hair!"_

" _Oh hush. You must look presentable for this moment!"_

" _I think I'm going to bleed out from all your poking with the...bou...buba-wha?"_

" _It's called a boutonniere. And stop complaining! At least the rose is red and blends in with the blood."_

" _Shush! She's coming!"_

* * *

Seira quietly descended down the stairs, the household quiet as everybody else slumbered on. With no school and work, she had figured that Tao and Takeo would be sleeping in. M21 was usually up early, no matter the day, and he kept her company during the mornings. Frankenstein was most likely in his lab with his third cup of coffee in hand.

But surprisingly, no one was in the kitchen. She did not think much of it as she prepared herself to make breakfast.

Her steps came to a halt as she noticed a large white box on the kitchen table. An elaborate pink bow was atop the lid, the frills pooling over the side. A crisp, white note with her name written in bright black ink was hanging by a silver thread.

Curious, Seira strode over, fingering the note before opening it.

 _Seira,_

 _Please accept this gift, and allow yourself a moment of fantasy. This was bought with you in mind._

Seira frowned, rereading the simple, unsigned note. Placing the paper down, she undid the ribbon and carefully lifted the lid.

A light gasp escaped her lips, her eyes widening. The lid slipped from her fingers, clattering onto the kitchen table. She glanced around, wondering of the noise was too loud and had attracted anyone's attention. When not a sound was heard from the bedrooms, she looked back at the contents of the box.

The beautiful white wedding dress that she had admired from afar was neatly placed in the box. The white material shimmered in the dim light, and Seira's breath caught in her throat at the generosity of the gift. She hesitantly touched the dress for the first time, her hands feeling the soft fabrics.

In a spur of the moment, she grabbed the box and rushed to the elaborate bathroom. Quickly changing out of her regular clothes, she slipped into the dress. Using her powers to zip up the back of the dress, she smiled hesitantly as she fingered the skirts. She allowed herself a small twirl as she spun in the small space, the skirts billowing around her. She felt elegant, beautiful even.

Looking up at her reflection in the mirror, she stepped back. But the mirror only allowed her to see so much.

She frowned thoughtfully. The mirror upstairs was a full length, and it would allow her to see so much more. As her heart fluttered with excitement, she carefully opened the door. As the wooden door creaked open, she caught sight of what was waiting for her outside, and her eyes widened.

Standing in the living room, so elegantly dressed and pristine, was the remaining six members of the household. Everyone was sharply dressed in a fashionable tuxedo, a red rose pinned to their suit. Each wore a mixed expression of delight, pride, and adoration. But the one look that they all shared...was awe.

Seira hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom, tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear as she glanced down shyly.

"Beautiful," Frankenstein stated with a smile.

"Absolutely stunning," Tao piped up.

Regis glanced down with a small smile, his eyes flickering to glance at her. "Classy."

Seira blushed at the compliments, fingering the skirts of her dress. She raised her gaze to finally look at the men standing before her: her companions, her friends. And now, her wedding escorts.

She stared in astonishment as Raizel stepped forward, his slimming suit complimenting his figure and handsome features. The Noblesse gently took her hand in his, smiling softly at her. "Truly," he said softly. "Breathtaking." His warm eyes appraised her, and Seira found herself smiling back at him, her heart warm with such emotional affection that she could feel a small tear trail down her cheek as she choked on her gratitude.

"In the future," Frankenstein said as Raizel stepped back. "We will have to approve of your future mate first."

"After a thorough background check is given," Tao pointed out.

"And once we are sure that he has a suitable lifestyle that can support you," Takeo added.

"Provides security," M21 commented.

Regis snorted. "Good paycheck." Tao shot the young Noble a look of pride at his statement.

"And," Frankenstein said as he stepped forward, holding out a hand for her. At this point, Seira was blushing. "A decent dancer." He smiled at her once more as soft music filled the room. "But I must get the first dance."

She looked up, her eyes shining. "Thank you," she whispered. She placed her hand in his, her grip firm. Her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath as certainty filled her with one thought. Here were six men standing beside her, looking out for her. Supporting her. Even in the smallest of things, they still looked out for her.

Tao raised an energetic hand. "Dibs on the second dance!" He only grinned as Takeo nudged him and Regis sent him a challenging glare.

Seira let out a soft giggle as Frankenstein pulled her close, the soft music filling the room. She could only wonder who would walk her down the aisle when the time finally came for her actual wedding.

Or maybe she should invest in a wider aisle.


End file.
